Snowflakes
by that1otaku
Summary: Kurogane watches the snow fall with Fai and contemplates his feelings for the blond mage. *kurofai* *kurofay* *yaoi* bl* *Fluff* *Cute*


_**Hey people, this is my first fanfic ever so don't get mad at me if it sucks. I tried my hardest and revised it a bunch of times so don't be mean. (constructive criticism is appreciated though.)**_

_**Anyways here it is:**_

_Snowflakes._

_Kurogane watched the white snowflakes drift down as they fell form the sky covering the ground in a cold blanket. He was sitting outside with his companion Fai. The mage laughed as little snowflakes fell on his hair, coating it in frost._

_The warrior looked over at the blond man. The cold didn't effect the dark warrior as much as other people. He didn't mind the bite of the wind and he generally didn't care if other people did but seeing the blond wizard covered in snow made him feel strangely protective. He knew Fai came from a country that was nearly always cold so he probably wouldn't mind it but he almost wished the mage would shiver or show some sign of discomfort so he would have an excuse to put his arm around the smaller man's shoulders._

_...Wait, what was he thinking? He didn't like the mage like that...did he? He had been thinking ever since they came to this world that the clothes didn't compliment Fai's slender body but it wasn't because he was in love...it couldn't be. He wasn't the type to give out affection freely._

"_Kuro-chan" _

_the mage's voice broke his train of thought. He quickly looked away, not wishing to be caught staring. _

"_It's cold out here, I think I'll go check on the princess and Syaoran."_

_The warrior bristled. He didn't like the snobby princess. She always seemed to take the Fai away from him. Like she was doing now. Was it really that much better sitting in the house watching her and Syaoran sleep than being out here watching the snow fall with him? Kurogane knew he didn't provide the most interesting conversation but it was nice sitting quietly, wasn't it? Maybe the mage didn't think so._

_Fai stood up and took a single step away from the warrior, towards the princess. Just like he always did. Once again Kurogane was an afterthought. Once again _she _was more important. Once again it was only about Sakura and the stupid quest._

_No!_

_Not again!_

_Not this time!_

_Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and grabbed Fai's hand roughly. _

"_What are you doing Kuro-pi?" the mage asked ,startled._

_Kurogane looked away his face reddening slightly. This was not a normal occurrence for him but for some reason nothing he thought he knew about himself seemed to be true around Fai. He was embarrassed but there was no way he would ever let the mage know that._

"_Why are you holding my hand Kuro-pi?" Fai asked smiling slightly._

"_It's nothing" Kurogane muttered._

"_But if it's nothing then why are you still..." _

_The warrior cut him off. "You don't love _her ..._do you?" he growled trying to mask how sacred he was. To his dismay it came out like a threat._

_Fai didn't seem to notice however, in fact he smiled._

"_No, I don't love _her._"_

_Kurogane was startled, He stared at the mage trying to discern the meaning of what he had just said. He didn't love _her_ did that mean he _did _love someone else? Or was he just looking to far into this to find subtext that didn't exist. Wait...why was he even thinking about this? He couldn't be in love, could he?_

_Fai sat back down next to the gruff warrior, tucked his feet underneath himself and gently disengaged his arm from the warrior's strong grip. He gently placed his hand within Kuro's._

"_That's much better don't you think?" he asked._

_Kuro's eyes widened. He was holding Fai's hand! He was really holding Fai's hand! His mind went blank for a second. He couldn't think of anything to say back._

_He slowly, cautiously reached over and put one arm over Fai's shoulder. He was normally so rough but in this instance he _really _did not want to scare the mage away or hurt him. He was startled when the mage responded by nestling into his shoulder. He wondered just how far he could go. He put his other arm around Fai, pulling him into a tight embrace. The wizard didn't seem to be pulling back yet so the dark warrior leaned forward down his face close to Fai's. To his surprise the mage reached up and kissed him._

_It was a strange feeling for the warrior, but definitely a good one. One he hoped would occur more often in the future._

_The perfect momment was ruined by the appearance of the small pork-bun creature named Mokona who popped up just as Kurogane began to hope it would never end._

"_We need to move on to a new world soon" it squeaked in the tiny high pitched voice that annoyed Kurogane so much . "You two lovey birds should come in and sleep so you don't pass out on the way."_

_Kurogane blushed even redder._

_Fai just smiled and followed Mokona into the house. _

_Kurogane looked after them for a momment, then made his own way inside._

_He secretly hoped he and Fai could pick up where they left off, maybe the next world would be warmer._

_**so that wasn't too bad I guess...right? Please review:) Please?**_

_**Arigatou gozaimashita!**_


End file.
